1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finishing tools. More specifically, it relates to a finishing tool for concrete with a power driven single rotating surface. A handle means is located intermediate the power means and the rotating work engaging surface. More generally, the invention relates to any situation where the user needs to ablate, abrade, or smooth a vertical or overhung surface for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the repair or installation of concrete, stucco, or the like, the concrete material is blown onto the surface that is being treated. After this is accomplished, a worker comes along to finish or smooth the dried or partially dried material. This smoothing or finishing is commonly done by hand, is time consuming, and can lead to physical problems for the worker from the strain of having to manipulate the work material with arms outstretched or extended above their head. Additionally, this work finishing is very time consuming, leading to high labor costs for the contractor. The present invention seeks to alleviate this problem by providing a finishing tool that is easily manipulated by the finisher and that allows them to complete the work in a much timelier manner than is currently provided for in the art. The position of the handles in the present invention allows the user to hold the rotating finishing surface against a vertical or semi-vertical wall with greater ease and comfort because of the location of the handles in a side by side relationship proximate to the center of gravity of the drive shaft intermediate of the motor means and the rotating finishing surface.
A number of relevant patents were found in a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and they are discussed hereinafter:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,506 issued on Nov. 18, 1958 to John D. Drummond discloses a power driven plastering trowel. This is clearly unlike the present invention in that the combination of power means base and radially extending handles taught in the present invention is not shown.
Next in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,992 issued on Nov. 1, 1988 to Roy P. McKervey. This is an apparatus for cleaning pool tile. This is dissimilar from the present invention in that it is designed as a conversion for an existing "weed-eater" or like device and that the novel handle means and engine support of the instant invention is not seen.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,146 issued on Sep. 15, 1992 to Edward M. Harding, Jr. This is a variable pitch power trowel. Unlike the present invention, as in the patents mentioned above, the unique construction of the radially disposed handle is not disclosed.
The next patent in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,156 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 to Harian S. Martin. This is a concrete finishing machine that is unlike the present invention in that the radially disposed handle and engine support is not seen.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,452 issued on Dec. 13, 1994 to James A. Hodgson discloses a power trowel. As in other patents mentioned above the novel handle of the instant invention is not taught.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.